


(Fake) Achievement Hunter Drabbles

by neabee



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, fake achievement hunter crew
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Fluff, GTA V AU, I'll add more as I go, Implied Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Trust exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: drabbles based off prompts found on tumblr for the most part!none of these prompts are mine. i am just writing drabbles based off of them.i do not own Achievement Hunter or any of the people who work thereetc. etc.





	1. “Here I’ll help you, I know first aid, just sit still”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mchonda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchonda/gifts).



> most of these if not all of them will be alfredo x ryan. i haven't fully decided yet though! also they'll probably all be at least vaguely romantic as well or established dating because i don't know how to write platonic bros lol! hope you enjoy!

Ryan stumbles through the door of the achievement hunter crew headquarters, his leg clearly injured. Alfredo walks into the room and immediately starts fussing over Ryan. 

“Here, I’ll help you! I know first aid. Just sit still!”, guiding Ryan to a chair as Alfredo then turns and runs out of the room to grab the first aid kit. Jack looks at Ryan with a curious expression. 

“You’re actually going to sit still and let him take care of you?”, she asked. 

“Yeah? Why?”, Ryan asked puzzled by Jack’s question. Jeremy snorted, “You are so whipped, o’ great Vagabond!”, overhearing Jack and Ryan and jumping into the conversation.

“What?! Both of you, shut up! I’m not whipped at all by Alfredo.”, Ryan hissed quickly seeing Alfredo come back into the room.

“Ok! Put your leg up here on the table, Ry”, Alfredo directed and began dressing his wound. Jack and Jeremy continued to observe the exchange and gave each other knowing looks. 

“Who the fuck looks at someone that lovingly when they’re being treated for an injury?”, Jeremy whispered to Jack. “A whipped person. That’s who.”, She whispered back. 

Ryan glared over Alfredo’s head at the two of them seeing them whispering and giggling to each other and clearly glancing over at Alfredo and himself. 

“Alright, you’re all done. Just try to be more careful. We only have so much bandage tape, you know?”, Alfredo packed up the first aid kit and kissed Ryan sweetly on the cheek on his way out of the room. Ryan glared at Jack and Jeremy before they could even say anything. 

“Don’t either of you say a fucking word, or I will end you.” 

“Pretty sure you’d have to ask for permission from Fredo, your boyfriend, before you do that.”, Jeremy joked. Ryan rolled his eyes and limped out of the room to find a diet coke and maybe Alfredo to complain about these two assholes who need to mind their own business.


	2. “I scraped my knee and now you’re fixing it up and I swear if you don’t stop running your hands over my leg I will kick you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of them injures themselves/gets injured at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's this one!! yay more alfredo/ryan. this time it's ryan fixing up alfredo

It’s another day of the achievement hunter office boys being idiots, which to be fair is pretty much everyday. In Ryan’s opinion, this day specifically was really idiotic considering Alfredo had managed to skin his knee so bad he’d torn through his jeans and scraped his knee.

“Remind me how you did this again.” Ryan said after having dragged Alfredo back into the office from outside where they were filming a random video and situating him on the couch in the achievement hunter room.

“Gavin thought it would be a good idea-” Alfredo started when Ryan interrupted snorting “Pfft, and that’s how all good ideas start isn’t it.” he said shaking his head. 

“Yeah...well anyway he found another mail cart, and since the first video went so well with the fans, we thought we’d go around and actually deliver mail to people this time, and after we were done with that we were just spinning it and messing around and of course I was the one in the cart and it spilled it over and yeah, blood on knee.” Alfredo explained.

Ryan shook his head fondly, “It’s fine. There’s a reason this office has like 3 first aid kits in every room. You’re not the first person to injure themselves at achievement hunter and you definitely won’t be the last.” 

Ryan gently held Alfredo’s leg to look closer at his wound subconsciously running his hands over his leg. 

“It doesn’t look too deep either. So, I’ll just clean it and bandage it up, and you’ll have to avoid mail carts from now on.” Ryan told him. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah!” Alfredo responded absentmindedly. He hadn’t really been paying much attention to what Ryan was saying to him unfortunately since all he could focus on were Ryan’s hands stroking his leg. He didn’t think Ryan was doing it on purpose but Alfredo was this close to kicking Ryan honestly just to get him to stop. It was just too sweet and caring. Alfredo honestly hated when he saw the sweeter side of Ryan Haywood. It wasn’t a side many people got to see, but once you did it was ridiculously addicting, Alfredo could vouch for that. It also frustrated Alfredo to no end that Ryan never even noticed what he was doing to everyone, especially Alfredo when Ryan was like this.

“Alright, you’re all good!” Ryan said smoothing a band-aid over Alfredo’s knee and moved to stand up.

“What? No kiss better?” Alfredo joked. Ryan smiled softly and bent back down and placed a light kiss on Alfredo’s knee. Alfredo froze at that and he would never admit he was happy about the effect it had on him, whether Ryan did it as a joke or not.

“Maybe stay away from Gavin in general?” Ryan said teasingly. “My job can’t just become fixing you up everyday you decide to go along with one of his crazy schemes.” 

Ryan winked as he walked out the door. Alfredo blushed at that. He would definitely be trailing Gavin like a goddamn puppy if it got him more of Ryan Haywood kissing his injuries better and winking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!


	3. Ryan Haywood Hates Trust Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan and fredo are dared to do a five minute trust exercise for awhu

They’re filming AWHU one week and it’s fine so far. People are sending the typical things they’ve made for people in the office or weapons until Michael opens a package and announces the contents.

“Alright! Someone sent us a truth or dare and trust exercises book for… some reason,” Michael said. “Uh, so let’s flip to a random page...ooh, this is a good one!” Michael says showing the page to the camera. The page is titled five minute staring trust exercise.

 

“Ryan! Fredo! C’mere you guys are doing a dare,” Michael yells to get their attention off camera.

 

“Why? What is it?” Ryan asks.

 

“You have to stare into each other’s eyes for five minutes. It builds trust apparently!” Michael explains.

 

“How is that a dare?” Alfredo asks Michael confused.

 

“Well, I fucking dare you to do it, there!” Michael says. Ryan rolls his eyes at Michael’s reasoning.

 

“Alright. Let’s do it! Someone start a timer.”

 

“Ok, hang on. Stand in front of the camera while I do that.,” Michael says and stands to the side, pulling out his phone to start a timer. Ryan rolls his eyes but stands in front of the camera sideways and faces Alfredo, for the fans of course. Alfredo, in Ryan’s opinion, is just way too willing to do this, but he’s still fairly new and not as broken as the rest of the guys in the office yet.

 

“Ok! I did it,” Michael says. “So the only rules are you have to maintain eye contact and a straight face for five minutes. And go!”

 

Ryan never knew how long five minutes could seem until you were required to stare into another person’s eyes. Especially if that person’s eyes were as pretty as Alfredo’s. Looking at them up close and in the light Alfredo’s eyes weren’t as dark as they appeared, and looked like liquid amber and sparkled. Not that Ryan would ever admit that. Michael gave them periodic updates on how long they had left. They’d both done surprisingly well considering the rest of the guys thought it would be funny to try and break them by shoving random objects in their line of sight. To be fair it probably was funny if you weren’t the person trying to maintain a straight face. However, of course at that moment Gavin thinks it’s a wonderful idea to add his input.

It wasn’t.

 

“What if for the last 30 seconds they have to like get closer to each other until they crack?” He suggests. Ryan wants to kill him.

 

“Oooh. I like it! Do that! We’re almost at thirty seconds left.” Michael says. “Honestly, I’m surprised they’ve both last this long without making a straight face and us shoving things directly in their faces.” Jack interjects. Ryan raises an eyebrow in recognition of his talent not wanting to speak and ruin the moment.

 

“Ok, and thirty seconds left. We’ll have you get closer every five seconds,” Michael reports. Thirty seconds. Ryan could do this. And suddenly he half-heard Michael say twenty-five seconds and Alfredo stepped closer to him. Fuck, maybe he couldn’t do this. At twenty seconds Alfredo was so close to him, Ryan could smell his cologne. His stupidly, intoxicating cologne. At fifteen seconds Ryan was able to notice just how soft Alfredo’s cheeks and lips looked. At ten seconds the distance between them was so short Alfredo had to tilt his head up a small amount to still look Ryan in the eyes while Ryan tilted his head down. It felt too close to the moment before two people kiss. He was going to kill Michael once he got his hands on him. First, Gavin for suggesting the stupid ‘move closer’ idea, and then Michael for suggesting the stupid dare in the first place. At five seconds Ryan couldn’t handle it anymore. Their noses were almost touching and when Ryan tilted his head slightly to the right Alfredo followed his lead. Ryan thought fuck it and raised his hands to cup Alfredo’s cheeks and Ryan could now confirm his cheeks were soft. Moving forward another few inches his lips met Alfredo’s, and goddamn it if his lips weren’t soft as well. Maybe the softest, sweetest thing Ryan has ever felt. Ryan wanted to sigh in relief when Alfredo started to kiss back after what was probably only a second or two but felt like an eternity when Ryan was just hoping Alfredo wouldn’t push him away and hate him forever. They kissed for a few more seconds before pulling away, just staring at one another. It was deadly quiet in the office for once.

Needless to say there was no AWHU that week much to Alfredo and Ryan’s relief, and Ryan made sure to thank Jack a few days later who had been the one filming at the time and had the courtesy to pan the camera away quickly after the kiss started, bless his heart.

 

Michael broke the silence shortly after the kiss saying, “Ok… maybe we just do a truth or dare video by itself.”

 

“Yeah, just don’t give me that dare. I don’t wanna kiss any of you,” Gavin joked. Alfredo and Ryan both blushed in embarrassment at Gavin’s comment, but quickly met each other’s eyes and smiled at each other. A smile of understanding, that said when they were both ready maybe they would air that “lost” footage just for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks for reading! here's this drabble
> 
> *shrug emoji*
> 
> and as always you can find me on tumblr at muffinmanhoran.tumblr.com or itmegaygrump.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> you can find me on my 1d tumblr at muffinmanhoran and at my game grumps tumblr at itmegaygrump! come talk to me


End file.
